


Kouhai and Time-Travel

by ReinesYatogami647



Category: Charlotte (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon - Anime, Early Work, F/M, Fluff and Angst, OOC, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinesYatogami647/pseuds/ReinesYatogami647
Summary: A few weeks after Yu got out of the hospital and remained in the student council with Joujirou, Yusa and Nao, they suddenly meet a new kid that looks up to them as their Senpai. Does this kid have anything to do with the ability users Yuu already plundered? Will Yuu settle his feelings with Nao and vice-versa?
Relationships: Otosaka Yuu/Tomori Nao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Kouhai and Time-Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Overview:  
> Type: Romance  
> Anime: Charlotte  
> Shipping (for romance): Yu x Nao  
> Music: Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift

A certain cream haired girl scanned through her camcorder. She knew today should just be the same...

"Happy Birthday, TOMORI-SAN!!!" yelled an orange haired girl with blue eyes which the cream haired girl, now known as Nao Tomori of the Seitokai of Hoshinoumi Gakuen, twitched at

"Yeah. Whatever...I gotta go..." she said and left with her mysteriously huge bag...

"Now where is she going...? Did I do something wrong...?"

"You did not Yusarin. She just didn't want too much of a trouble during her birthday. She doesn't even want to remember her birthday..." a blue haired, blue eyed boy with glasses says

"Chotto matte, Takajo. I'll just grab something..." says a brown haired boy with a maroon eye and forced closed eye

"Sure...Yu." Joujirou Takajo says.

****

Yu walks along the school grounds but he stopped in his tracks when he heard a song...

[Teardrops on My Guitar](https://youtu.be/xKCek6_dB0M)

**_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_ **   
_**That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be** _   
_**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,** _   
_**And she's got everything that I have to live without.** _

**_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny_ **   
_**That I can't even see anyone when he's with me** _   
**_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_ **   
_**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night** _

**_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_ **   
_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star** _   
_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do** _

_**Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?** _   
**_And there he goes, so perfectly,_ **   
**_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_ **   
**_She better hold him tight, give him all her love_ **   
**_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_ **

**_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_ **   
**_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_ **   
_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do** _

_**So I drive home alone.** _   
**_As I turn out the light_ **   
_**I'll put his picture down** _   
**_And maybe get some sleep tonight._ **

**_'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_ **   
**_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_ **   
_**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do** _   
**_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_ **   
**_And he's all that I need to fall into._ **

**_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._ **

He followed the song and found himself behind the main school building.

"Amazing, Nao-senpai!"

"Heh heh. Arigato, Yuna-chan." he hears the familiar voice of his frenemy/unsure girlfriend

"But...why is the song you always play in your guitar emotional ones? Moshikashite, you have personal experiences?" Yu looks and sees a brown haired girl with blue eyes sitting in front of Nao. Nao's back facing away from him

"Well...everything happens for a reason, Yuna."

"Yeah. My dad also used to say that...but I just wish I knew what that reason was, ya know, Nao-senpai?" says Yuna.

Yu enters the scene and rests his chin on Nao's right shoulder as he sat behind her

"Oh. Otosaka.."

"Heh. Shut it, Tom- Nao..." says Yu as he smiles at Yuna

"Oh right. This is Otosaka Yu. My friend from the Student Council." Nao replies, seeming unfazed by Yu's utter closeness.

"Ooh! Are you Nao-senpai's boyfriend??"

"Wha-?!" Nao blushes furiously and punches Yu accidentally away from her

"I'M TELLING YOU, HE'S NOT!!"

"WHY PUNCH ME?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!"

"Wh...what...what are you saying...Nao?" says a pained Yu

"Huh?! Why're you suddenly emotional like that?!"

"I thought you said...before I lost my memory...that you..." Yu suddenly hangs his head down low

"Uhm..."

"Uh...what is it, Yuna?" Nao asked, forgetting about what she said momentarily

"I...have to go home now...well, tanjoubi omedetou, Nao-senpai!" says the brown haired girl as she runs off.

Nao waves goodbye and turns back to Yu but she finds him gone... "That's new...he would normally wait for me...meh, I guess I sorta upset him..." Nao mumbles as she goes off towards the school gates with her bag and her guitar. She sees Joujirou and Yusa waiting for her

"Ya!! Nao-chan!!"

"Oh hi. Have you guys seen Yu?"

"He left to go after you earlier. Why isn't he with you?" Joujirou says as they walk out of the school.

"Let's just say...he just got sorta upset about what I said, I think?" Nao narrates

"Otosaka? Upset? About what his girlfriend said? Please, you are joking are you not, Nao?" Joujirou laughs lightly and raises a wary eyebrow.

"Well it's sort of hard to explain. I need to go on ahead, you two. I have to visit Kazuki-nii. Sayonara..." Nao waves goodbye and leaves towards the train station.

***

"Nii-san?"

She was met with a sleeping man on a bed...earphones plugged in each ear...probably listening to ZHIEND most especially Sara Shane, the lead vocalist for the band...

"Nii-chan...I hope you're listening to me.... I had great experiences today...I played the acoustic guitar for a girl...our kouhai, Otosaka Yuna. It's weird her last name is the same as Yu's...speaking of Yu...he disappeared after I didn't mean to say things to him...I was just driven by emotions..." Nao says as she sighs and leans on the chair she is sitting on...

"I wonder..."

***

Nao enters her apartment and removes her shoes. As she looks at her window, she sees the lights in Yu's apartment on in one room...probably the dining room.

'Keh...I bet Otosaka is eating food with Pizza Sauce again...seriously...' she thought as she heads for the shower.

**

She exits the shower as her cream coloured hair cascades down her back as she fixes her bathrobe and dries her hair.

She froze as she hears shuffling sounds from the doorway....

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Nothing...silence...

'Could it be a...ghost...?? No...impossible...' she shook her head and walked towards her bed and brings out clothes for herself, her hair dripping with the water...

"Tomori..." she hears a creepy voice call her...

"?!" an alert Nao looks around and get ready to fight back...

"Show yourself, baka! Don't cower on me!" she yells as her eyes looks around her.

......  
.......  
........  
.........  
..........  
...........

Silence...

Nao was getting annoyed and she let it be. She changed clothes and laid down her bed...sleeping instantly...but woke up with the sound and feeling of someone hugging her midriff and lips kissing her nape...

"AAAAAAAHHHH-?!" she was cut when the one behind her covered her mouth...for the first time in a while, she was truly scared...

"Keep quiet...you don't want to get into trouble, do you not, Tomori??" said a deep male voice she doesn't recognize.

"I came to tell you my true feelings. Open your ears for my confessions, kaichou..." the man says

Nao nods, afraid what the man would do to her if she struggled...what if the man had a gun or something?!

"I have admired you since I transferred to Hoshinoumi Gakuen. I was just a dense idiot and I was a bad boy...I want to tell you that I didn't hate our arguments. I think it even as a way that we got closer. I know I don't remember much but you know what they say, 'The mind may forget but the heart will never be altered.' My heart aches if I don't see you...I love you too much.... Goodbye..." then the man struck a place at her nape which made her faint......

***

"Urgh... my head hurts!" whined a pale Nao as she walked with Joujirou and Yusa towards Yu's apartment.

Today was a Saturday and Yu texted the three of them that he had to tell them something...

"Why?" asked a worried Yusa

"Last night, I celebrated my birthday with no particular happening but...oh kami...someone got into my house and almost seemed like a rapist or something...then, he knocked me out...then when I woke up, my head was pounding..." Nao narrates as Joujirou rang the doorbell...

Ayumi Otosaka answered and smiled at them "Ohayou gozaimasu~! Welcome!! Onii-chan is in his room. I will bring you food later, for your snacks!" she says as they all enter gratefully.

Nao pets the little middle schooler and smiles at her warmly which she returns happily.

***

Yu was wearing a maroon undershirt and a long dark brown jacket and loose trousers and sneakers. Around his neck was the phrase book Nao made for him tied by a good-looking silver necklace.

He was studying the map of the City.

"Otosaka-san, what is the reason you called us?" Joujirou asks as they put down their bags and sat in front of Yu

"Oh good you're here. Among us, only I have some abilities left. I can still see ability users in the city. But speaking of that..." he points to a place which Nao studies

"Here...I can see an ability user...should we get him?" Yu asked the question solely to Nao who creases her forehead.

"Yeah. It's impossible for one more ability user to exist since you plundered hundreds of thousands of abilities..." she said as she stood up

"Alright! The Seitokai of Hoshinoumi Gakuen is back on business!!" Joujirou says excitedly

"Let's go, let's go!!!" says Yusa as they head out, saying goodbye to Ayumi as they go.

***

"This place is a deserted alleyway again, Yu. Are you sure there's an ability user here?" Maedomari asked as he drives towards the direction.

"I'm sure, Maedomari. Aniki, you believe me don't you?" Yu pleads his elder brother, Shunsuke Otosaka.

"If Yu sees it, then it might be true. Just follow him..." Shunsuke told Maedomori and they continue to drive, Nao looking at Yu from time to time noticing the change in him...

"Is something wrong, Tomori?" asks Yu as he caught her staring at him...

"Ah! No...it's nothing..." she looks away as an awkward silence developed...

'I can't wait to get to that ability user! This silence is killing me!' Nao thought as they drove more...

***

Once they got off the car, they stealthily entered the alleyway, Maedomori guiding the blind Shunsuke.

Nao, Yu, Joujirou and Yusa led the way as they froze when they see a girl Nao recognized instantly.

"Yu...na?"

"Quickly hide!" Joujirou said as they hid and secretly monitored their kouhai who looks around

"Yuji! Come out! Uncle and Auntie is looking for you, you little troublemaker idiot!" yelled an angered Yuna to someone.

They keep watching her as a boy, the same age as Yuna headed to her.

He had a black undershirt peeking out from his dark blue cloak and blue trousers with sneakers black as night.

"Hehehe. Gomen, Yuna. Let's go." he took her hand and they go off

"Seriously...Takajo no baka!" says Yuna which Joujirou widened his eyes at.

"Let's follow them!!" Maedomori told them and they all nodded then stealthily followed the duo.

****

They have been following the duo for a while when they see them enter a house with two floors, a balcony, orange roof and decent porch.

"Tadaima!!" the two yelled and entered the house.

"What should we do? Their parents are in there." Yusa asks as they look on Nao and Yu for answers.

"Hmm...remember what we did with Iori-chan? What if we knock and tell their parents calmly what their child has? I mean, we can't just plunder their ability without their parents' consent since we already knew them from the start." Nao thought as she eyed Yu

"Now that you mention it...it'll bring a bad image as their senpai if we hurt them..." Yu agrees with her and nodded at each other.

**

*Ding dong!*

"Hai!"

Yuna opens the door and was surprised to see the Seitokai of Hoshinoumi Gakuen.

"N-Nao-senpai, Yu-senpai?!" she looks at them quite surprised.

"Who is it, Yuna?"

"Uh..."

The boy she was with earlier, Yuji, came up and was equally surprised.

"Uhh..."

"YU!! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY SWEATSHIRT?!?!?!?!"

"I DON'T KNOW NAO! ASK OUR DAUGHTER OR AYUMI!!"

"YUSA! HAVE YOU SEEN YUJI'S SCARF ANYWHERE?!?!?!"

"I HAVEN'T JOUJIROU! BUT IT MIGHT BE IN THE CABINET!!"

"SHUT UP, MAMA, PAPA, UNCLE JOUJIROU, AUNT YUSA!! WE'RE HAVING A HUGE TROUBLE DOWN HERE!!!!" yelled an angry Yuna to her 'parents' and uncle 'Joujirou' and aunt 'Yusa'.

"NANI?!" a shirtless man wearing blue jeans and his brown hair styled properly also his one maroon eye showed surprise.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!" Nao yells together with Yusa as they shielded their eyes and Yu twitching angrily

"PAPA!! PUT SOME SHIRT ON!!!" Yuna says but Nao and Yusa was forced to remove their hands from their eyes when they see the man was thrown a blue shirt in the face

"HEY!! YOU IDIOT! WEAR A SHIRT WHEN AROUND OUR DAUGHTER, OTOSAKA YU!!!" yells a fairly familiar voice.

They look and see a woman wearing a dress coloured pink as her cream hair cascades down her back

"GAAAHH! MAMA!" yells Yuna

"NANDAYO SORRE, NAO?!?!?!?!?!" screamed Yuna's 'Papa' named Yu

"WHY IS EVERYONE SCREAMING!!!????" yelled a man with blue hair and blue eyes wearing eyeglasses, blue button-up shirt and pants as he was followed by an orange haired girl wearing a white glamorous dress, her blue eyes scans everyone

"PAPA! MAMA!! WHAT THE HECK YOU LOOK GROSS!!" yelled Yuji

"Be respectful to Joujirou and Yusarin, Yuji!!" yelled a girl who just entered the scene with brown hair, purple eyes, white shirt with blue sleeves, tight jeans and running shoes

"AUNTIE AYUMI!! WHAT THE HECK YOU'RE THE MOST NORMAL LOOKING!!" yells Yusa and Yuji together

"COULD EVERYONE STOP SCREAMIN' PLEASE!!!" screamed an angry Shunsuke.

*****

"So let me get this straight...Yuna...is mine and Nao's future daughter." Yu clarified

"Uh huh." Future Yu confirmed

".....And her ability is time travelling...?" Nao asks

"That's right." Future Nao answered

"....And Yuji is mine and Takajo-san's son?" Yusa asks

"Yes." Future Yusa verified

"And...you guys time travelled here from the future?" Joujirou asks

"Yup." Future Joujirou answers.

Hearing the answers, everyone blushes except Yu, Maedomori, the Future people and Shunsuke

"Why aren't you fazed by this Otosaka?!" Nao whisper-yells.

"How is this ability different from my Time leap ability?" Shunsuke asks

"My time travelling ability allows more than one person to travel back or frontwards in time. That's why Yuji, mama, papa, uncle Joujirou, aunt Yusa and aunt Ayumi came with me..." Yuna explains

"I get it..." Shunsuke whispers

"And we know why you came here. You want to plunder Yuna's time-travelling ability, ne?" Future Ayumi asks

"Well...yes. We don't want to make her parents upset or anything so we asked first." Yusa says as she glances at Yuna who sighs

"But first things first: We want to know why Yuna had that ability in the first place since I plundered every single one..." Yu asks as he glances at Future Nao who shook her head in disapproval.

"Ask yourself this, Yu Otosaka: Who was it who plundered every ability in the world?" Future Nao asks

"Me." Yu said

"Yes. Then, who forced himself to fall in love and get married?" Future Nao asks again.

"Me." Future Yu says which made Nao blush even harder

"Right. Since you, Yu Otosaka, has the ability of plunder which can steal an ability and make it your own, you're child is an ability user still..." Future Nao explains as she leans back on the couch as Future Yu drapes his arm on her.

"Sigh...baka..." Yu said to himself.

****

"Sayonara. Thank you for not plundering my ability...Papa..." Yuna states as she hugs her Papa-senpai.

"Be a good girl, Yuna..." Nao says as they wave goodbye and leaves.

***

Nao stops when she notices Yu was not following them. She looks back and sees him sitting on a rock up a small hill...

She gestured Maedomari, Joujirou and Yusa to go on ahead. They nod and leave together with Shunsuke.

****

Nao notices the boy had earphones on...with the Mp3 Player she gave him.

She sits down next to him and poked his cheek which made Yu look at her and she smiles at him.

"What are you thinking about, Yu?" Nao asks.

Yu was utterly surprised by the way she called his name...

"Hey..."

"Hm? What is it, Yu?"

"Remember last night...?"

"Nani?"

"The...one who was with you..."

"?"

"It was me...I'm sorry. But just as I said last night, 'The mind may forget but the heart will never be altered'." Yu said meaningfully as he positioned himself to face her.

He grabbed her shoulders which made Nao yelp but look at Yu curiously

"I..."

"Sssshhh..." Nao placed a finger on his lips.

"?!"

"Otosaka Yu-kun...I love you." she says as Yu's eyes flooded with tears

"May I?" he asks as he leans closer

"Hai..." she puts her arms around his neck

"Nao..." he says before anything else happens

"Nani?"

"I love you, too..." he says and Nao smiles at him as their faces inches even closer until...

Their lips met in a happy kiss...

**The End**


End file.
